


Get Some

by AriadneEurydice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Burgers - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challegefic! For Scribblekin at tumblr, since they drew the thing, I will write said thing. </p><p>Ash runs into Paul at a Burger place and finally notices him. (I'm not good with summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some

My stomach rumbled as we walked through the main street of Celestic Town, Pikachu whined as his growled too.

"Let's go get something to eat yeah?" I asked, looking up at him, he nodded and cooed as I turned into the nearest restaurant.

I stopped just through the front door, there was no one working the front counter, but there was someone-  _a hot someone._

He was sitting there, alone in the farthest booth, eating what had to be the best looking cheeseburger I had ever seen.  _I know burgers._

I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks as I began walking up to him, he didn't even both to look up at me.

"Hey there- um, hot stuff.." I stumbled over my words because hot damn. Finally the guy decided to look up, and I had to look away from his confused gaze. "I uh, I see you're sitting here all alone, and I'm just wondering why that is?" I said, biting my lip.

Paul's gaze grew even more confused as I slid into the booth next to him. Pikachu sat across from us, with the same confused look on his face. I stared at him, still biting my lip as he set down the burger.

"W- what  _the fuck?_ " He asked, scooting away towards the wall. I stared between him and the burger, then back to him.

"I never noticed how nice your eyes are.." I said, leaning towards him, his blue eyes widened.

"Is this a fucking joke what is wrong with you?!" He asked, pushing himself up against the wall.

I caught Pikachu's gaze, I sat back up, "Dang Paul, it's just a compliment." I said, leaning against the table. He seemed to relax a bit and sit back up and pick his burger back up.

I watched his fingers as he moved his hands to take a bite. "What do you want anyway? You're interrupting my schedule," He asked, his voice not it's usual monotone, which meant he wanted an answer.

I shrugged, before I winked at Pikachu and yawned, throwing my hands in the air, before I brought my right arm down around Paul,

Immediately he sat up straight again, tensing beneath my arm, "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, dropping the perfect burger... and began pushing me off.

"Well since you're all alone, I thought I'd sit with you. Get to know you a little better. We barely talk." I said, yanking him back, and wrapped my other arm around him, which seemed to get him to surrender.

"Do you ever think that's because I  _just don't like you, you goody two-shoes?"_ He sneered, crossing his arms.

"Come on baby don't be like that-" I stilled when I realized what I had just said,  _all I wanted was the burger. I have signed up for death._

Paul stilled too. I looked over at him and pulled my arm away, he was blushing so deep, I thought it'd turn into bruises. "Put it back." He mumbled quietly. I looked up at Pikachu, who was catching on and was sliding the plate away from Paul. Pikachu whined and slid the rest of the burger back across the table, I sat back and threw one of the ketchup packets at him.

"Not the burger.." Paul sighed in exasperation. I looked over at him in surprise and Pikachu accidentally dropped the packet in shock.  _I was not expecting this._

 _What do I do now I didn't think I'd get this far._  I pull my arm back up and watch as Paul scoots towards me. I place my arm back down and lean into him.

"I'm just really fuckin cold okay? It's like a freezer in here." Paul scoffed, looking away as he blushed. "It's nothing else besides the fact that you are a space heater."

I couldn't help but notice the knowing look Pikachu gave me, him having a more sensitive nose, smelling things I couldn't. "Mhm, yeah Paul whatever helps you sleep and keep up that stoic act we both know is just a front." I said, rubbing his arm  _since he's sooo cold._  I could see his blush deepening as I began rubbing his hand. "You seem pretty warm to me, especially your hands.. Do you wanna stick with your previous statement, or one that will help the both of us?" I over at him, he huffed and stuck his nose in the air.

"Why would I do that? It's true, it's like you have an inner sun.." He scoffed shaking his head.

"Is that really all I'm good for?" I ask, discreetly sliding the plate my way, the melted cheese dripped from the burger, I broke off a piece and threw it at Pikachu and who caught it in his mouth as I too took a bite.

"Arceus knows you can't battle to save your life.." Paul said, looking back at me, the burger disappearing in my mouth. His eyes narrowed for a second. "And the fact that you act as a human dumpster."

"You love me either way Paul." I said, winking at him, smiling at the fact he low-key cuddled into me more.

He growled slightly, popping his chin to the side. "In your dreams."

"Oh no, that's us being reigning champions of different regions and still keeping in touch... maybe physically too.." I said, closing my eyes as I mentally kicked myself. "Anyway, thanks for the chat!" I said, pulling my arm out before I got myself punched in the face. Pikachu jumped in my arms, and I quickly walked to the counter. "I'll take five cheeseburgers to go yeah?" I said, hopping on my feet as I watched Paul sit up straight in the booth. His cheeks redder than I could have possibly imagined. "I need it  _to go now miss."_ I said, looking back over at Paul, who still wasn't moving.

_I get it, he's waiting until I leave to come and kill me._

The woman handed me my bag and I turned to leave quickly, "You run away as if you didn't already know I feel the same. Which I know you do, the conversation was pretty spot on." Paul said, I turned back to him.

 _Dear Arceus! Really?_ I looked over at Pikachu, and he shook his head. Good, he isn't lying. I walked back to the booth quickly and hugged him, and moved to kiss him lightly on the cheek, I couldn't really feel my feet as Paul turns quickly and catches my lips.

Pikachu pulls on my hair as he senses my internal screaming. I pull away and gasp, I can feel the blood rushing. "See you later, I will beat you this tim-" I stop as I trip over my own feet. Paul just waves me off.

_Fuck what does that mean?_


End file.
